thamtulungdanhconanfandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Yukiko Kudo
| cases-solved = | keyhole = Volume 14 | japanese-voice = Sumi Shimamoto | english-voice = Laurie Steele | footnotes = }} is the mother of Shinichi Kudo and, along with her husband Yusaku, one of few characters who knows he is Conan Edogawa. She was once a famous actress, but retired after marrying Yusaku. She was also close friends with fellow actress, Sharon Vineyard, both being excellent masters of disguise. Background Yukiko was born in the Tosa Province (today's Kochi Prefecture, located in the southern portion of Shikoku), and became a fan of Sakamoto Ryoma after having played the part of his older sister Otome in a historical drama. (This role also made her internationally famous as a talented actress.)Manga Chapter 733: Kaitou Kid and Ryoma's Gunbelt Despite her then-tender years as a student at Teitan High, Yukiko had a prospectively prosperous future in the film industry.Manga Chapter 414: Mama's Rival!? Thus it came as a major surprise to the world when, practically out of the blue, she married Yusaku Kudo and retired from acting.Manga Chapter 260: The Memorable Place She still retains good contacts in the acting and film industry, however, and has since become known as the "Night Baroness" (named after one of her husband's characters) after babbling out some clues provided by Yusaku on a live television show which helped solve a criminal case.Manga Chapter 342: Golden Apple 2 During her acting years, Yukiko went to a famous stage magician and disguise artist to learn the finer arts of disguise for a role she was preparing to play. There she met another actress who would become one of her closest friends, Sharon Vineyard. Until Sharon's (supposed) death, the two women stayed in touch, and Yukiko even attended her funeral, but her appearance was overshadowed by a small scandal involving Sharon's 'daughter', Chris Vineyard. Yukiko has since learned from her son about Chris/Sharon's secret life, a revelation which troubles her deeply.Manga Chapter 341: Golden Apple 1Manga Chapter 433: The Truth Behind The Mask Despite a certain rivalry for popularity in their high school years, which had culminated in a Miss Teitan Election, Yukiko is also a close friend of Eri Kisaki, and (unlike Eri) finds her daughter Ran Mouri, a perfect match for her son.Manga Chapter 342: Golden Apple 2 Personality .]] Despite her adult age, Yukiko still behaves like a teenager. She is bubbly, overconfident and attention-seeking, and prefers to stand in the lime-light (literally) whenever possible. She can be prone to jealousy over Yusaku occasionally flirtatious behavior, and can demonstrate impulsive tendencies. She is an extremely reckless driver and very sensitive about her age: whenever her son dares to call her "oba-chan" in Japanese (in English, the closest equivalent would be "aunt"), she sets up such a furious face that Shinichi must quickly correct himself by calling her "onee-chan" ("older sister"). However, despite her faults, Yukiko is extremely loyal and cares for both her husband and her son (though a heavy streak of mischief causes her to often tease Shinichi). Her loyalty extends to her friends, as she thinks nothing of flying across the Pacific to help a friend from elementary school. She takes pride in being an excellent actress and a mistress of disguise, able to fool even close friends and family with her skills. Plot overview Conan Edogawa Kidnapping Case Yukiko first appearance was disguised as Fumiyo Edogawa, a woman claiming to be Conan's mom. The Cornered Famous Detective! Two Big Murder Cases After having a quarrel with her husband, Yukiko secretly returned to Japan. She then meets Ran and Conan in front of her house. She successfully covered for Conan who Ran suspected at that time. It is a good one. Plot exposition List of disguises used Yukiko prefers relatively simple female disguises. These are the known ones used so far. File:Fumiyo_Edogawa.jpg|Conan's fictitious mom. File:Ep144-145 woman.jpg|A woman with glasses and a hat. File:Medusa.jpg|Medusa for a Halloween themed mystery File:Mysterious_London_Case_Woman.jpg|A suspicious woman in London Relationships analysis Character popularity *eBookJapan held a character popularity poll from April 12, 2011 to May 12, 2011 in which readers of Detective Conan (international included) could vote for their favorite character. Yukiko placed 17th in the poll with 37 votes out of the 5,883 that were cast. *In honor of the release of the 800th manga chapter, Shonen Sunday held a popularity poll/contest containing 91 Detective Conan characters to choose from. Yukiko placed 20th overall with 34 votes. Name origin The name Yukiko Fujimine (藤峰) name comes from Lupin III character Fuji'''ko '''Mine and actress [[wikipedia:二階堂有希子|'Yukiko' Nikaido]] (the original voice of Fujiko). Her alias, Fumiyo (文代), comes from Fumiyo Akechi, wife of Edogawa Rampo's Kogoro Akechi. Different looks Quotes Trivia In other languages See also * Characters * Kudo family * Yukiko Kudo Appearances References Category:Characters Category:Female characters Category:Entertainment Category:Characters who know Conan's identity Category:Sleeping detectives de:Yukiko Kudo Category:Characters Category:Female characters Category:Entertainment Category:Characters who know Conan's identity Category:Sleeping detectives